My Otherworldly Adventure Is Not Happening, As Expected
by 8000locks
Summary: A certain country is ravaged by war and on the brink of destruction. In a desperate attempt at salvation, a princess uses an ancient ritual to call forth a hero. Unluckily, that hero seems to be Hikigaya Hachiman. Will he embrace this new destiny presented to him? Not your usual Isekai story. HachixMulti. Slight OOC. T for mentioning of suggestive themes, NonCon and harsh language.


8/25/18

* * *

 **My Otherworldly Adventure Is Not Happening, As Expected**

By 8000locks

* * *

It was an ordinary Monday and I was reluctantly making my way to school, still not entirely awake, with a can of MAX coffee in my hand.

Komachi had dragged me out of my comfortable bed even earlier than usual in order to interrogate me about the newest request the Service Club had received, which happened to involve Sobu's soccer club. For various reasons, it had ended up with Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and me deciding to visit a sporting goods store in the shopping mall after school today. Somehow Komachi had been unreasonably enthusiastic about the whole situation and looked at me with sparkling eyes the entire time I had recounted the decidedly uninteresting story.

Well, whatever.

I was just turning a corner while stifling another yawn, when something strange happened.

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared on the ground directly beneath my feet. It was encircled by unfamiliar, weirdly shaped symbols that pulsated rhythmically, all the while emitting a strange light.

Gulping, I realized that I could feel the hairs on my neck standing up from the energy crackling in the air. A quick look at my surrounding told me that none of the passersby seemed to notice the strange apparition.

Of course, I was almost sure I knew what was going on. It had to be a summoning circle ready to transport me to another world, right? Thanks to my choices of literature over the years, I was quite familiar with the most likely sequence of events that would soon occur. After all, I had encountered this scene more often than I could count, with varying degrees of originality and length of time spent on establishing the protagonist and an interesting premise.

At least there was no truck in sight waiting to run me over.

Whatever the case, I had apparently been chosen to become a hero, familiar, or something along those lines. A quest was awaiting me to save a country full of magic, fantastical beasts and, quite possibly, cute girls, from monsters, demons or a neighboring country on a warpath.

There was a good chance I was going to become powerful beyond my wildest dreams, vanquishing horrible foes and gathering a group of cute and exclusively female companions along the way. I could almost see the admiring looks, the blushing cheeks, the jealous stares and the lewd situations arising. Truly, this was man's paradise, wasn't it?

No. Screw that.

I stepped out of the circle and continued on my way to school.

* * *

 **1-2**

After lessons ended for the day, I spent my time in the Service Club with the two other members as usual. Yukinoshita made coffee, Yuigahama played with her phone and I read my l light novel. Occasionally, Yukinoshita and I bantered with each other or made fun of Yuigahama, who pouted endearingly.

When it was time to go to the mall, we packed our things and Yukinoshita closed up the room. We went to the sporting goods store and discussed several options to deal with the soccer club's issue, before settling on a plan. Satisfied, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways home.

The next day, we visited Hayama to start implementing our plan.

The day after, we saw the first results.

It took us a little more than a week to solve the problem.

Naturally, our strategy did not pay off entirely without its share of problems. There were some setbacks along the way, both minor and major, but in the end we received the thanks of a beaming Isshiki and a reluctant Hayama.

* * *

 **1-3**

As time passed, we continued our search for the genuine thing. It wasn't always easy and there were some heavy setbacks along the way, but eventually we discovered that there was something more than friendship between the three of us.

Although the people around us didn't approve at first, we weathered every accusation and every doubtful look thrown our way. Eventually, Yuigahama's loving nature and Yukinoshita's stern but gentle discipline managed to change my outlook on life. Sure, society by large was still fake and superficial. But that didn't mean I had to be thoroughly rotten to the core, too. With their help, I finally managed to stop scrutinizing every bit of kindness thrown my way.

In return, Yuigahama and I helped Yukinoshita with her request. She finally found the strength to stand up for herself and announce her wish for independence. The relationship between her and her family was frosty at first, but at some point they finally reconciled.

When Komachi announced that she was officially dating that bug, Taishi, I closed myself off in my room for three days. When Kawasomething came to personally drag me out of my apartment, all while shooting death glares at me, I got over it.

Hiratsuka-sensei eventually managed to find herself a husband, who happened to be slightly older than her. At the party after the wedding, sensei cried tears of joy. I have never consumed that much alcohol before or since then.

After college, the three of us moved in together.

One evening, Isshiki suddenly appeared at our doorstep out of the blue. She was a complete and utter nervous wreck, like I had never seen her before. Gathering her courage, she confessed that she had been in love with me since the day when she happened to overhear my proclamation in the club room. She said she was tired of lying to herself while living a superficial live.

After a tense discussion that lasted all night, we decided that Isshiki was going to move in with us.

Shortly thereafter, Yuigahama discovered that she was pregnant. A couple of month later, Isshiki also crashed my workplace without any sense of shame, showing off a foxy gleam in her eyes, one hand gently caressing her stomach.

Speaking of workplaces, I sadly had to give up on my dream of becoming a house husband and was working as an editor for a certain publishing company. As far as Yuigahama, when her belly started to show, she decided to take a break from her voice acting career.

Of course, Isshiki became a housewife.

When Yukinoshita still didn't get pregnant after Yuigahama already delivered her second baby – two girls and one boy were tumbling around in our apartment by now – we decided to visit a doctor. Learning that she couldn't conceive was a blow to all of us, to be sure, but with us showering her with love and the sheer radiance of new life that was filling our home, we managed to pull her out of her slump. Between the three of us, we asked Yukinoshita to marry me, and soon after the wedding she tackled her work once more, with renewed vigor.

With the money from succeeding her father as the chairman of Yukinoshita Enterprises, Yukino bought a small house for us in the outskirts of Chiba.

All in all, it's a pretty good life.

.

.

.

Oh, and one time, I happened to bone Yukinoshita Haruno, though not entirely by my own volition. But that's a story for another time.

~Fin~


End file.
